yure_and_youfandomcom-20200214-history
Yure
Yure is the main character who appears in all episodes of Yure and You. She is sixteen years old. She likes how her friends Alexis, Anime and Inesi can play all day with her. About her Yure lives in a big house with two floors. She is a sweet and playful female in town and sometimes can be a little charm-like with her friends no matter what they do together. She consists of having black hair with a red headband, a shirt that's blue and says "L.N.E.R." and shorts with shoes. Voice actors In the Canada version on Treehouse, her voice actor is Alyson Court. In the French version, her voice actor is Catherine Hamman. Episode count: # Hello, Hello, My Friends! # Colour Clubhouse # Inesi's Tea Party # Alexis's Birthday # Ghost Watching Friends # Valentine's Day # Secret Spies # Fancy Fashion Runway # All-Known Fairies # The Egg # Double Trouble # Queen Yure # Fastest Candy-Eating Contest # Funny Farm # Birthday Cake # Bay-cation Over The Treehouse # Anime's Park # Sick Alexis # Talking Me!Pad # The Dark And Scary Woods # Horsing Around # Inesi's Sleepless Sleepover # Yure's Birthday # Superhero Clubhouse # Easter Egg Hunt # Alexis's School # Poouui... # Home Sweet Treehouse # Games of Friendship # Alexis, Come Back Here # The Stormy Day # Close Call-Force # Supermarket # Alexis the Hat Smasher # The Treasure Which Was Not # Pet Snake # Sunflower Seedlings # Camp-Out # Inesi's Race Car # Alexis's Flying Lessons # Ghost Blocks # I'm Telling! # Yure's Band # Four Pirates of the Seas # Yureasaurus # Twist the Courageous # The Train Station # Inesi's New Friend # Broken Shelf # The Toy Cupboard # Roller Coaster Riding # Twist's Ballet # Twist the Rodeo # Tiger Alexis # Yure's Cafe # Peacemakers # Twist's Always A Bridesmaid # Messy Apple Juice # Buzzing Bumblebees # Jousting Lessons # Party Time # We Got This # Sia # Desert Adventure # Subtraction Cat # Time To Be Awesome # Sleeve Fixers # Lunchtime # Pirates of Yure's House # Doing A Rainbow # One Small Thing # Twist's Hiccups # Yure's Eye Test # Flower Power # Fastest Runner = Best Friend Forever # The Spying Mission # Princess Inesi # Fire Station Service # Bizzin' And A Buzzin' Alexis # The Busy Week # Twist's Sleepover # Twist the Camel # Cowgirl Yure # Australian Music Makers # Scottish Twist # Dripping Ice-Cream # Vacation at the Beach # Pizza Party # Mud Pie # Hummingbird Flying Downtown # Laughter Game # Inesi, The Shortest Of Them All # The Apple Tree # Vacation In The Sun # Anime's Pony Peeve # Lazy Twist # Clubhouse for Five # Twist's Treehouse # Waddling Penguin Alexis # Rainy Day # Mr. Scarecrow's Not Getting Up! # Seahorse Surfers # Shanty of the Seven Seas Pirates # Twist the Spy # The Umbrella Yell'a # Frog Pond # Farmer and a Rooster # Troll Tell Tales # Making Music # Going Too Far # Twist's Taste Test # Twist and Inesi's Balloon Challenge # Saint Patrick's Day # Twist's Game Show # Twist's food problem # Prince Twist # Nobody Breaks Alexis's Promises # Yure's Invention # A Lot Of Chicken Commotion # Alexis Learns To Colour In The Line Notices Yure is the second oldest of the five due to being sixteen or seventeen years old, and she is the one who really hates cheese. Her parents had to get more cheese just for a sandwich mentioned for Alexis. Reference from episodes In the first episode, she references from Wee 3 although all twenty-seven episodes have different names for them. Category:Characters